


Aurors of Light

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aurors, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Coming of Age, Crossover, Hogwarts, Muggle Sherlock, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, Wizard John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow John and Sherlock through their respective childhoods up to their meeting, then fast forward to the day Sherlock realises that John truely is magic and that not everything was ever as it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurors of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancypantswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fancypantswatson).



The syrup was still warm. Even as the butter melted against the hot crust of the waffle on his plate, Mum had even given him extra eggs and bacon to fill the now empty space. That first bite had been like nothing else. Pumpkin juice sat sweet and cool, the glass of the jug just beading as Sopho, their family owl alighted on the corner closest him; a letter neatly held in his beak. For him.

Mr. J.H. Watson

Saint Fittick’s Wood

Aberdeen

The letter was released and fell beside him, the owl obviously pleased with himself began to preen as John smiled brightly half-way through finishing his first bite of breakfast. The juice sat ignored in favor of this wondrous thing. He’d hoped for it, mostly knew he would get one, but you never really knew until it was there.

“Mum! Mum!” John called out while Harriet rolled her green eyes skyward, well as skyward as they could be indoors. John hadn’t missed it. He hardly missed anything. Not here. Home was safe and warm and his father’s muggle books on ‘Medicine’, or rather the art of healing for muggles. Bit odd and very backward it seemed. Why not just put a potion together to regrow your broken bones? Why encase it in wall plaster for weeks? But it was still interesting. Properly medieval. Practically nonsense. “Mum! Post from Hogwarts!”

“It’s not a surprise, John.” Harriet’s voice was thick with irritation. “You knew you’d get it. Hopefully you’ll just stay out of the common room while I’m in it.”

“You don’t know what house I’ll be in, maybe I’ll get sorted different just to stay out of trouble that you are always blaming on me.”

“On you?” The thirteen year old Slytherin sent a glare over her glass of juice mid sip. “You are a walking menace sometimes, John Watson. You’re too truthful and too good at tucking yourself away somewhere getting me into trouble when I’m the one that is supposed to be minding you-”

“Well if you and Clara weren’t-”

“Shut it now... or I’ll-”

“You’ll what Harriet?” Mrs. Watson came in with the dry laundry pinning her eldest with a look. “Because I know it is not John’s fault you and Clara were kissing in the orchard, which you were not punished for, but in here in the attic with books, where you should have known him to be and why you are being punished. How exactly is that John’s fault? Oh, love! You got your letter!”

Mrs. Watson dropped a kiss on the crown of his hair as she passed him, then one on Harriet’s as well as she placed the basket on the floor and had the clothes begin their journey to their proper places folded or hung as needed. “Well, open it! Your father will be so pleased.”

Before he knew it, summer drifted past and they were making their way to Diagon Alley to fetch his things. He’d gone with Harry and his mum of course the last two years, but he was pleased to be getting his very own books instead of using Harry’s hand-me-down books. Quills and parchment, some drawing charcoals, cauldron, reagents, robes... it all piled and bagged neatly into the two handmade bags his mum had sewn. Amazing. He didn’t want to drive Sopho mad between all the post, honestly had been worried about it, so when he saw the pigmy owl in the shop, John knew it was meant for him.

Pathos was beautifully coloured cream and brown with the most startling yellow eyes that seemed eternally aware and happy. The little beast was perfect. He perched on John’s shoulder and nipped at his hair before settling to take the world outside of the shop in. John couldn’t help but beam. His mum pointed him towards Ollivander’s promising sweets from the shop across the way once he was done. John nodded before opening the multi-hued painted door, the previous coats showing through the hand-worn areas. It was quiet, but decently lit and felt a little like his great-grandmum’s.

“Here for your wand, young man? Watson possibly?” The frizzled elder smiled warmly and winked nodding his head in the direction of the window. “Sold both your parents and your sister her’s of course... let’s get to it shall we?”

“Yes, please, Mr. Ollivander.” John smiled back, warming to the ages old man; he was reminded a bit of his grandad. Rail thin, wispy hair, busy look in his eyes. Yes, this wouldn’t be hard. He’d help.

An hour later, John was laughing at the warm tickle that radiated through the wand he was holding. It was stronger then anything yet, the want to hold it and not let go most certainly present. His blue eyes lit up as Ollivander himself smiled happily before chuckling himself.

“There it is, Mr. Watson! English Oak, 12 3/4, Dragon Heartstring. Very fine wand indeed. Very steady, true...” The elder’s words spoken more now to himself as if he were mulling things in his head more than anything before seeming to doze off. John took it as his queue to leave.

John caught up with his mum and Harriet, a little bit of warmth still thrumming through his veins. It felt not quite like a sugar high, but close. He told his mum all about it and was amazed that his sister hadn’t begun taking the piss out of him. She seemed genuinely quiet and thoughtful for once. John figured eventually she’d make up for it in the last few days before they left for start of term, but for now he just chose to enjoy her purposely ignoring Pathos as she began telling of her own experience at Ollivander’s as they made their way back to the Flue Hub at the Leaky Cauldron.

That night, after dinner, Sopho and Pathos were chittering as they preened in John’s room. He’d left his window open wide, enjoying the night air as he packed his trunk even though they wouldn’t be leaving for Alnwick until the next afternoon. It would be nice to go to Northumberland and strike about in the forest before heading off on the first. The trip would be a short one, Harriet had said. Her first year they’d gone via Flue to a friend’s home near London to catch the Express, but this time they’d decided to visit his mum’s closest friend Aoife Denbright since her son would be attending Hogwarts for the first time as well.

Jamie was a something else. From his fiery hair with temperament to match, the boy was quicksilver and mad... and just a bit brilliant. He had John in stitches most of the afternoon and well into the night. They found themselves hoping to be sorted into the same house by the end of the next day. The boy would have to be Gryffindor. No other house would be able to hold him, John thought. He just hoped he measured up, too. Secretly, he had hoped to be sorted into Hufflepuff, because of the loyalty and tenacity he’d heard of in his mum’s tales. His father had also impressed the ideals of Ravenclaw, but the house did not seem to hold the pull for John. In the end it was all up to the sorting hat, so he’d just hope he’d get anywhere but Slytherin.

“Jamie! Wait up!” John called. As they picked their way through the forest, he had noticed a break in the trees. “Want to stop there?”

“We’re not even really in the thick of it yet!” Jamie complained, but smiled all the same. “Fine, but we are swimming, no getting out of it.”

They laughed, even as John rolled his eyes at the bargaining. The water would be cold, even now, but maybe they’d be lucky and catch a (insert creature here)  to put in Harriet’s bed. “So, you ready for the dorms? It’s going to feel weird, no rooms of our own.”

“Says you, Watson.” Jamie took a bite of the crispy chicken and leaned close. “My cousins say it’s the best, well, Bill anyway. Percy is a bit uptight for it all. Bet he’ll make Headboy.”

“Rules can be a good thing you know, Jamie. Order isn’t always a bad thing-”

“But there are good things that come from breaking them sometimes... look at me! I’m a half-blood. Dad never should have fallen in love with a

muggle, I mean not that the family really cared, but I’ve heard Great-Aunt Mildred talk. He ran away to date her you know. Then eloped and brought her home one day... Mam misses him.”

“My dad says loads of good wizards and witches were lost to he-who-must-not-be-named.” He counted himself lucky that he had both parents. He could be like the boy-who-lived and have no parents at all. “Hey, do we know if... well he’s close to our age isn’t he?”

“Closer to my cousin Ron’s, but who knows if he’ll attend, right? Would you want to after what happened. Been to Godric’s ever? The house... it’s creepy and sad.”

John sat and contemplated while he ate his apple, he’d seen it. Part of the reason he wanted to become a Healer actually; all the stories. There were stories of a time that there were at least one Healer per village before the Great War, but now, most had to go to Saint Mungo’s or Saint Bernadette's instead of consulting a local Healer. It seemed a shame. People needed medical attention swiftly, didn’t they? Not to have to take the Flue or Apparate. It would be nice, to be able to help other wizards this way. Maybe he could live in London for a bit while he trained... see the city. But all that was years off, he knew. Now though, he had a new friend and hopefully a House that wasn’t Harriet’s.

“It’s sad. Mum and dad sort of looked a bit... I dunno... hollow for a bit after we visited. We were on a day trip to Uncle Westley’s. Place was nice other than that, though. Friendly.”

“Not as friendly as our fellow Gryffindor’s are going to be! I can’t wait to get there!”

“Jamie, you don’t know for sure that we are going to be sorted-.”

“Yes I do! You’re all noble of heart, bit brave too. Me, I’m brash and headstrong... what other house is there for us?”

John shook his head and smiled at Jamie’s enthusiasm. “Still up to that dodgy old hat though.”

“I’ll bet you a chocolate frog that the hat doesn’t even touch a hair on your head before choosing it for you!”

“Guess we’ll wait and see.”

They packed up their knapsacks and headed back to Jamie’s home stopping to pick some wildflowers for their mums, then again when John found the perfect toad for Harriet’s bed. It would find a good home in the Denbright’s garden after his little prank. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
